The merging line
by dulcety
Summary: Elena hates vampires, she holds grudge and vows for revenge. She has killed many, cherish on their deaths. Her heart turned cold with thrive for vengeance. Damon's heart is even colder. But he is too interested in this little warrior princesss...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_**- Warrior Princess -**_

_"He walks the midnight hour  
across the barren place  
Fire dances in his dark eyes  
An evil smile upon his face  
Wind billows his dark cloak  
and tosses his raven hair  
Motionless I stand  
captured in his stare  
Has he come for my pleasure  
or has he come for my pain ?  
In a moment I know the reason  
as he takes my soul again."_

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert walks up to the lifeless body of a young maiden, dressed in a thin white nightgown, draped over the cold ground in the most unnatural position. The crowd surrounded around the dead center buzzed as he walks in and turns her over, yet no one makes a move to get closer. No one wants to be stained with the devils.

Jeremy looks down on her young face. Too young. And very so dead. Every color that was once on the girl's face is now wiped out, drained out along with her life through a fatal bite on the side of her neck. The edges of the big wound are ragged, several more bite marks cut through the delicate skin. He can see through the thin veil of her dress, more bite marks on her inner thighs, close to her intimate area, which is not covered with any undergarment.

"Bastard." Jeremy hissed, clenched his teeth as he gently shut the eyes of the unfortunate. Whoever did this to her, made sure it hurt and made _sure _to retrieve pleasure in return.

Someone walks to his side, he doesn't need to turn around to know it was his younger sister. Elena Gilbert kneels down and places a white rose next to the body, like every other time they would find one.

"Her family is on the way." She announces in a hard tone before standing up.

"They got one of us today." He muttered through tight jaw

"Only fair if we take two in return." She answers with as much compressed rage in her soft voice.

"But three is the holy number." Jeremy smirks

"Talking like my brother." Elena smiles, nudges him on the side.

They leave one last glance at the dead body before a heart-wrenching cry tears open the buzzing ambience of the curious crowd. A woman in her mid forties throw herself through the circle, into the center and crashes down next to their feet.

"Evelyn! No! Not her, God not her! Evelyn please wake up to mama. Mama's here. Wake up!" She cries, punching the cold ground, pulling her hair out, deliriously rubbing the girl's arm, pleading for the warmth to return.

"Let's go." Jeremy throws an arm around his sister's shoulder and leads them away from the scene.

Elena keeps her chin up and her face stern but inside she is just as shaken as the poor woman. Three years ago it was her place to mourn. Three years ago was the day she turned from helpless and naïve Elena into a fighter, a warrior skilled and trained to fight, to kill. Three years ago she had a father. Their father was the best clockmaker in her village. He was the kindest man that no one failed to love once they got to interact with him. He loved his children. He was the best father she had ever known and would never had again. He was killed by a vampire. Jeremy found him outside his workplace, lying on the white snow, cold from death. Torn open neck, drained with life, broken and gone. Grayson Gilbert passed away and took a bit of life from his children with him. Jeremy's paintbrushes have been replaced with wooden stakes and bows that he makes with his own hands. Elena's writing quilts have been replaced by vervain-soaked arrows and darts. Their home was left empty so they could wander town after town, seeking after death to trace the devils. They stick together, nurtures one another with sibling love, intact memories of their father and one burning flame of hatred and a vow of revenge. They are vampire slayers, they kill to protect their own kind, each death of the cursed creatures a red rose to place on their father's grave.

* * *

"This place is such a disgrace." Elena wraps her road coat tighter around her body. She glances over to her side, disgusted by the sight she saw through the corner of her eyes. Jeremy follows her gaze and clenches his teeth. A woman sat daintily on a bench under the shadow of a tree, her arms wrung around a man's neck, her décolletage hung carelessly across her busty chest. But what disturbing is the vivid bite mark on her neck, at the position of her pulse. As if hearing them, the man turns his head around to look at them. He was extraordinarily handsome with a copper red hair that cascades down his forehead, his eyes are grey, his other features are just as flawless. All of _them _are.

"Filthy." Jeremy spits.

The man, no, the vampire grins, flashing them a crooked teeth that is sharper and longer than normal.

"Relax now, my friend. Don't cause a scene the minute you come to town now, will you?"

They turns to the voice and Jeremy relaxes a little. Elena looks up at the rather hunky man with a curious yet skeptical look.

"Tyler." Jeremy smiles a little and greets his long lost friend with a enthusiastic hug.

"Still in one piece, Gilbert. Good." Tyler pats his shoulder before realeasing and looks over at the younger Gilbert.

"This is Elena. My sister." Jeremy nods.

"Tyler Lockwood." He smiles, takes the hand she offers and places his other hand on it.

"My brother talks very fond of you." She nods her head. She would have curtsied with a bow of her head and a shrug of her dress. But she isn't wearing a dress, and curtsying while wearing a leather skirt with brown leather knee-high boots will look funny.

"Oh does he?" Tyler squints. "Let's go to my place." He suddenly stiffens.

Elena glances back and sure the vampire was eyeing them.

* * *

"What is that all about?" Elena looks at a pile of chains and thick ropes pilling up in a corner of Tyler's place.

"For when the moon is full." Tyler blinks a little, looking uncomfortable for a split second.

"He's a wolf boy." Jeremy laughs shortly.

"Oh." Elena clicks. "You're not alone I suppose?"

"Pardon?" Tyler tilts his head over pouring them three cups of hot tea.

"You usually stay in pack, don't you?" She smiles softly.

"Oh right." He laughs, throwing Jeremy a look that says 'your sister is something alright'. "Actually I am with my … pack. There are 8 of us. And I think there are 2 other groups staying here."

"Why are the bloodsuckers lingering around here then?" She frowns. Vampires and werewolves are natural rivals, enemies.

"Oh, you don't know? Mystic Falls is a grey zone." Tyler hands her a cup of tea.

"Witches, werewolves, … vampires. Everyone knows what everyone are." Jeremy adds. "It's the merging line."

"We aren't allowed to fight here. If we do, the witches come in." Tyler shrugs

"What about the human? What was _that _we saw on the street? Don't the witches come in when it's about human?" Elena fumes

"That's different." Tyler sighs. "Elena you are new to this. But you should know not all of … your kind fear or loath vampires. Some find the idea alluring and thrilling. Also it's …" He stammers, blushing slightly if she isn't mistaking.

"Lust. Sex. Beauty. Power. Immortality. It's tempting." Jeremy joins in. "Those bloodsuckers are good at seduction. And also there's compulsion. But there _are_ those who come to _them _voluntarily." He finishes the last sentence with clear disgust.

Elena is stunned. She recalls the lusting look on the girl's face, the way her arms circling around the red head vampire's neck. And she feels like gaging.

"Anyway. Fill us in on the local map." Jeremy changes the subject, knowing that look on his sister's face.

"Right." Tyler is even more eager to ease out the tension.

They spends the whole afternoon for Tyler to show them a map of Mystic Falls, he shows them the places where vampires center, which will be their hunting field.

"So basically when the night falls, their fests begin. The Mystic's wine house is their hot spot. Mostly vampires and human there. We try to stay away from them in the dark of night." He adds, referring to the wolves' area on the other side of the map to the wine house. "But the owner of that place is a very powerful witch. So if something happens with force on the human, she'll interfere."

"Good." Jeremy says just that, his eyes are still focus, his mind is on the plan for the hunting night to come.

Elena snorts in disgust. _The_y are not so different from the other places they have been in the last three years. A filthy bars with slutty and disgraceful human, drowning themselves arrogantly in wine and blood. Easy targets.

"Be careful, guys." Tyler chuckles. "This is Mystic Falls. So there are a lot of old, I'm talking centuries old ones here. And they are that much smarter, faster and stronger than the ones you guys found on some random towns."

"We'll cope." Elena smirks. "Now excuse me, a girl have to be prepared for her night out." She excused herself from the room.

She walks coldly into another room to 'prepare' herself. She had seen and well understood that looks Tyler has been giving her. That confusing look, that screams questions, doubts. What a tiny girl with big round eyes like her could do. She saw that in men before. She has grown against it. Still it bugs her every time, as if she is still waiting for someone that wouldn't underestimate her, would take her seriously. She hates this gender discrimination.

She stocks 3 wooden stakes on each side of her legs, into the leather garner banded around her upper thighs. She puts vervain darts under the first layer of her shirt, carefully hides them under the fabric. She pushed fresh vervain in the hem of her shirt wrists. She continues to arm herself from head to toes before straightens up. She takes a bottle full of a transparent liquid and walks back to her brother.

"Cheers, Jer." She smirks, pouring a little of the liquid into his cup of tea before bring it up to her own lips.

"Vervain tea. Just what I need for a fun night out." Jeremy nods, tips his cup to her and downs it.

* * *

They are having a lucky night. Jeremy has already got one vampire, probably a very young one, staked good and dead. He drags the corpse into a dark corner. Can't let his next preys get guarded...

And Elena is on her target on the other side of the wine house. She is hiding behind the safe nest of the dark shadow, blocked from the view of the back door of the wine house. Two figures stumbling out of the place and Elena almost hums in anticipation. It is the red head vampire that she saw earlier, but it's a different girl. It only fuels her anger more. She aims, the vampire starts to pin the girl on the wall, lowers his head to her cleavage before lapping his way up to her neck. Elena grits her teeth and the dart soaked with vervain flew from her hand and plunged into the vampire's back. He lets out a deep grunt before collapses to the ground on his knees. She jumps over her hiding spot, a stake firm in her hand, she speeds up when she comes a feet away from the vampire, she pushes her feet into the hard ground and leaps up in the air before coming down and stabs the stake to his back. She feels flesh and bones being punctured by the force of her jump until she hears that sick thudding sound and her stake goes through the beast's heart. He collapse down, the pink on his flawless skin turns grey, the eyes turns glassy, the lips cracks, the flesh turns cold and veins protrudes from his skin before it freezes the sicken beauty in his face into a dead mask.

"No. No. Henry! What did you do?" The girl sobs after pulling herself from her shock. She falls to her knees and pulls the dead corpse into her lap, roaming her hands over the body.

Elena looks at her pitifully, shaking her head at the madness of this town. She turns on her heels and heads to the meeting point with Jeremy. They would split for the sudden death attacks, but they need to be together if they get into a proper fight against a vampire.

She walks on the gravels, feeling the breeze cools off the sweat on her skin. Then she senses _that_. That eerie feeling of being watched, followed that makes the small hair on her arms stood up and cold chills creeps down her spine. She turns around, tenses up like a cat, her senses run on its max as she scans through the night. Everything is quiet and normal. But she isn't fooled. One of _them_ is here. She slides a hand down her thigh and retrieves a stake, legs spread as she takes a stance. She is only a corner away from the meeting place with Jeremy. Maybe she'll run. She takes one last scan before decide to turn around.

Her heart stops, her whole body shuts down when the moment she turns around she is faced with a body, merely thin air away from her face. Her nostrils automatically take in a sensuous scent radiating from the stranger. Even through a layer of black silk-like fabric she can still make out a wide and well-formed chest. He stands there as still as a statue, as if he is part of the night. She looks up in reflex and her world is soaked in an ocean of iridescent blue. Strong arches of dark eyebrows, hair as black as the dark of night, a strong set of jaws, masculine defined cheekbones, pale skin as smooth as marbles and a sultry pouty sets of red lips. She is frozen in placed.

_They are all beautiful._

But this one is too beautiful.

_Vampire! _

Her thoughts sounds like they are coming from a far far away land in her own head.

_What is this? _

What is this electrifying buzzes on her skin? Where are her reflexes? Where is her strength? Where is she?

_What eyes that are so blue? _

Fight. Stake him. Her heart makes it presence as it races in her ribcage, her blood boils.

_Stay calm. _

_Stake. _

She can't break his gaze.

_Run! _

She can't breath. Seconds passes but it feels like a few lives have passed. The breezy wind flapped around them, mingling his black robe with her lilac one.

His lips twitches, a corner of his mouth lifts up. He saw this human girl leaping in the air like a warrior before stabbing a lethal attack into the back of one of his kind. Yet not here she stands, trembling like a leaf in the wind in front of him. A strange excitement and thrill prickles at the back of his emotion-free mind.

And she feels a cool touch on the side of her cheek. He's barely grazing her skin with the back of his hands. She feels a shudder courses through her.

"Very interesting." He says, almost inaudible.

She shivers when his cool breath fans over her face, shivers at the velvety of his enigmatic voice. She feels the wooden stake slipping in her sweaty palms.

_The stake._

_Vampire!_

_Jeremy. Father. _

She recovers and plunges her hand forward, aiming a diagonal angle that will make the stake goes through the space between his ribs into his heart cavity.

"Oooph. That was close." He smirks.

She didn't even realize her wrist was captured in his hand.

She knees up. He disappears, making her tumble when her knee didn't hit its target then he reappears on her right. She retrieved the silver blade from under her sleeve and swings it right. She cuts in only thin air. Adrenaline floods her veins as she backs up on her feet, taking a low stance, bracing herself for a jump.

"You'll hurt yourself before you can shred a drop of blood from me."

Her back touches his front. She closes her arms, spins around and pushes the blade forward. He steps away from her throw with ease.

"Oh God." She gasps when she's pinned against the cold rough wall. She didn't even see it happened.

"Stop struggling." He peered into her eyes, his pupils dilate. She buckles against the wall and tries to knocks him with her head. He dodges it like he would a fly.

"Of course she has vervain." He laughs, a dark and humorless laugh.

She has her wrists pinned under his palms, his knees presses on her thighs. She is in an iron grip, with no escape for her body while her mind is trapped with his penetrating scent.

"If you scream, I will kill whoever come to your calling." He smirks again, stopping her mouth when it half way opens.

"I will kill you the first chance I get." She spits

"Not if you're already dead." He purrs. "Now what is your name, pretty little thing?"

She clenches her jaw shut, burning him with the intensity of her hateful eyes.

He chuckles. As fast as anything else she feels a wet and warm touch on her neck. She gasps. The tip of his tongue is tracing along the throbbing pulse on her neck. She feels a violent shudder washes through her body, makes her shaken in places she doesn't even know exist.

"Such a waste." He chuckles on her skin when he picks up the herbal scent of vervain mixed in the honeyed aroma of her boiling virgin blood.

"Kill me. Kill me now, you fucking bloodsucking beast." She feels a shameful tear rolls out when he laps his flatten tongue up and down the column of her slender neck.

"Oh. Someone's coming." He finally lifts his head up from her neck. She feels exhausted, shamed and puzzled all at once.

"Don't worry. I'll come back for you, _little_ warrior princess." He smirks.

A tear escapes and makes it way down her cheek. His eyes glue on it. He leans in and catches it with his lips before it touches her jawline. He picks up its trace with his lips close, gliding up her cheek. Elena squeezes her eyes shut, starting to afraid that she would explode in her own skin.

_What is this? _

What is this burning fire in the core of her body? What is this weakening feelings in her legs?

"Elena? Elena? God, are you hurt?" Jeremy rounds the corner and panic.

She opens her eyes to see her brother rushing towards her.

"Jeremy." She utters before her legs fails to carry her.

Jeremy takes her into his arms before she hits the ground.

"Damn it! Did one of them get to you?" Jeremy peers his eyes through the night, prompting for any sight of danger.

She is shaking in his protective hold. For the first time in three years, she feels very much vulnerable and scared. Not just because of her near death experience, but because of some unknown feeling that has been dominating her body and mind since she looked into those eyes. She echoes his last words in her head.

_I'll come back for you._

* * *

**_I had this idea for over a month now and I had to write it down just to give myself the peace of mind. I delayed writing it because I couldn't quite place my thoughts into the right words. But it kept nagging at me. _**

**_So here it is. The Gilbert kids in a nomad badass vampire slayers fashion and dark Damon in a little twisted version of Mystic Falls. _**

**_I'm not 100% satisfied but it will have to do because I-just-had-to-write-it-down. _**

**_Love it or Hate it? Should I continue this idea or leave it as it is? _**

**_Drop me a review if you have time. :) _**

**_Hope you had fun reading this piece of scrabble. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**_ - Black Knight -_**

* * *

"Jesus, Elena!" Jeremy exclaims while at the same time trying to dodge and defend himself from his sister's aggressive sword.

The sun is about to go down and they have spent hours practicing sword fighting and other skills. Elena pants, already bracing herself for the next strike. Her muscles are aching, sweat runs down her face, hair sticks to her forehead and the heat is already making her throat begging for water. But she won't stop.

"Who pissed you off, sis?" Jeremy huffs when jumping up to a rock, kicking it to get a leverage and make a flip to land behind her back.

She spins around, brows furrow and strikes. She doesn't like having her opponent behind her back.

"Definitely not me." Jeremy yelps when the tip of her sword cuts through his shoulder pad as he crouches down and doge her right swing.

"Shut up and concentrate." She huffs, advances a few steps and backing her brother on his feet while their swords meet in the air.

Jeremy squints and grins before tossing his sword aside, taking a low stance with his knees bent. She gets distracted and he tackles her in her middle and pin them both to the sandy ground.

"Damn it!" She curses when her back hits the ground with a thud.

Jeremy rolls off, laughing heartily.

"Seriously, who pissed you off?" He asks when he sobers up.

"No one." She pants, relaxes her limbs, starting to feel the aftermath of overworking her body sinking in every muscles.

"Is this because of last night? One of them got you off guard didn't they?" Jeremy turns serious.

"We need to train harder. We're not strong enough, not fast enough." She stands up, dusting her training suit. "We're weak… I'm weak."

"Elena." Jeremy gets to his feet and places a hand on his sister's shoulder. "You know I never want to get you into this life. You're young. You shouldn't be worried about hunting vampires or killing the devils. It's not …"

"It's not my job because I'm a girl? Is that what you're saying?" She peers into his eyes.

"It's not your responsibility to live this life if you don't want to. You're my sister. And I don't want you to waste your life living mine." He said impatiently

"We went through this before. I want to do this." She brushes off his hand, trying to end the conversation.

"I shouldn't have let you talk me into agreeing with you going with me." He scratches his head. "I should have forced you to stay home with Aunt Jenna … "

"Stop it." She glared. "Do you really think I can stay home knowing you're wandering around hunting vampires at night?"

He stays silent. He was the one to come up with the idea of revenge. He didn't think it would cost his sister's youth and a normal life to do it. Three years ago Elena was just a 15 year-old girl. He feels guilty every time he looks at his sister and sees how much she has grown and realizes how much in life she has missed out.

"You're just trying to distract me from the fact that I just beat you." She points her sword at him.

"Fine. End of conversation." He holds his hands up, knowing the stubbornness runs though the Gilbert's blood.

"I'm going to the river and wash up." She says, taking off her shoulder pads.

"I'll be nearby. Yell if you need me." He nods.

She walks slowly, feeling every string in her body hum with exhaustion as she approach the stream running across the forest behind the village. The water runs from the falls deep in the woods, cool and clear. She carefully looks around, makes sure the trees and rocks on the side block her from the sight from the houses and cabins on the outside rims of the forest. She strips down behind a big rock, letting her sweat soaked clothes pile up next to where she puts her bow and sword there before stepping into the stream. She slides into the water until it reaches her shoulders, she glances back to make sure that she is still a few steps close enough to grab her weapons to defense herself in case she needs it.

Elena finally lets herself relax as the cool water currents wash away her sweat and dirt. She dips her head down to her hair get soaked up, hoping it will help wash away her tangled thoughts too.

"You probably ingest vervain on a daily basis right?"

Elena screeches, reflexively curls under the water and letting the water rise up to her chin, her arms wraps around her upper body and her legs clenches tight.

"You." She huffs, can't mistake those piercing blue eyes, that arrogant smirk and his velvet voice. He lounges on the flat side of the rock, right next to her discarded clothes, looking radiant under the last rays of sunlight.

She automatically looks down to make sure the water isn't too transparent to cover her body from him. Unfortunately, it is. She feels vulnerable, exposed and helpless.

"Leave right now or I'll scream." She keeps her voice firm and harsh.

"And I'll kill anyone who comes to your calling. I meant it last night, still do now." He holds up a finger, waggling his brows at her.

"What do you want?"

"For now, your name would be nice."

Silent.

"What is your name, _Elena_?" His handsome features flash up in a wicked grin as he looks at her gasping in shock.

_How did he know? How long has he been here? Watching? Did he see …. _

"Beautiful name. Originally in Greek means a beautiful burning light." He smiles.

"I don't like hearing my name rolling out from filthy bloodsucking mouths." She spits.

"A little bit _too_ biased don't you think?" He says still playfully but his face hardens at her insult.

"Why are_ you_ here?"

"To enjoy the view of this beautiful sunset and that of your naked flesh." He says, matter-of-factly.

"Leave. Now." She yells, feeling the tingling heat on her cheeks. She tells herself that is from anger.

"I'm afraid I have to say no." He says simply, shifting so he's lounging on his side, propping himself up on one elbow, deliberately ogling her.

She has never been so angry in her life. She has never wanted to physically hurt someone that much in her life.

"You might want to get out of that water. I can tell you're getting a little shaky." He grins wider.

"Mark my words. I will drive a stake through your heart at the first chance I have." She grits.

In a flash, he's in front of her, soak to his chest in the water, his cloak floating around them like a wicked black cloud.

"Really?" He snorts, takes a step forward. She steps back. "Here I am. Feel free to get your claws on me." He says, pun fully intended.

She gulps, circling around, stepping further from him and closer to her weapons. The scent from him mixes with the freshness of the water, the muddy scent of earth gets to her, and there comes that shivers coursing through her spine again.

He won't let her get away easily. Damon speeds up, blocking in front of her again. He lifts her chin up with a finger, running the back of his hand along her tense jawline before brushing his thumb slightly on her lower lip.

It has been a very long time since he's interested in _something_. She wants to kill him. She puts up a fight. And he's enjoying it all far too much.

"That is not fear." He smirks, tracing his finger down to her chest. "You're … _excited_."

"You're right. I'm anticipated thinking about the possible ways to kill you." She retorts.

"Is that right?" He chuckles, floats closer to her, clearly enjoying invading her personal space.

She caught the sight of his muscular chest as the wet fabric clings tightly to his body. She adverts her eyes away only to look into his gorgeous face.

_Think. Elena, think. _

She bites her lips out of habit, her chest heaving as her heart races. His eyes darken before his lips land on her. She struggles but it goes in vain when he easily cups her face and keeps her still, her kicking legs go useless under the restrain of water, her arms protectively wraps even tighter around her bare breasts. She stiffens, his lips sensually nip hers and his hands slide down on either sides of her body, resting on her hips, his thumbs caresses her protruding hipbones.

_Think. Elena… think… _

He pulls her towards and flushes her against his body. She gasps. He slides his tongue in her open mouth. She chokes on the sensation, the texture, the taste of him in her.

_No. Focus._

She backs up, he follows. She feels the water level goes down as her body exposes more to the air. She reaches back until her hands touches the dry and rough rocks lying on the banks.

She pushes him back, breaking the contact. He opens his eyes, frowning in confusion. He was so sure she surrendered. She places both hands on the high edge of the riverside to lift her body up. His eyes widen when he takes in the sight of her perky breasts, her golden skin glistened with water dropping down, her dark hair matted on her shoulder.

"Go to hell." She spits when she stretches over and gets a hold on the handle of her wooden bow.

She pulls back the string, aims and shoots. He snaps out of his shock just in time to step aside and the thick wooden arrow misses his heart but punctures deep in his left upper arm.

He groans, pulling the offended stick out of his flesh. He looks up just in time to see a pair of mile long legs, honey gold glowing skin as she drapes her coat over and runs for her life.

Something unfamiliar boils inside of Damon. He doesn't have time to think much to register what he's feeing or surprised at the fact that he's feeling anything at all. He's not a thinker. He only knows he wants more of that, of that kiss, of her skin against his skin. He _needs_ more, more of her.

Caroline Forbes is a pretty blond, very young and very lively girl that lives with her mother next to Tyler's wood house. It is clear that Tyler is head over heels with this human girl. He invites her over for dinner and Elena turns out to be very _very_ grateful for that. Caroline is a talking machine. She talks about basically everything and nothing at all at a non-stop pace. Elena finds an amusement in the way Tyler listens to every words of the blond girl's babbling with an adoration twinkling in his eyes. It distracts her from thinking about the 'incident' in the river yesterday.

"Can you two _men_ clean up for us? I want to show Elena something and I can't wait any longer." Caroline claps her hands together, bats her lashes and widens her baby blue yes, her porcelain skin contrasts beautifully with her rosy lips.

"Oh. Sure. Of course. Just stay close to the houses because it's getting dark." Tyler nods enthusiastically, already on his feet and collecting their dishes.

Jeremy lets out a big groan and Elena suppresses a laugh that is already on her lips.

"Thank you so much Tyler. You are the sweetest." Caroline does a little skip on her feet and pats Tyler's shoulder.

It was a totally innocent and platonic gesture but a smile plasters on his face and Elena has a feeling the guy might never wash his shirt just because Caroline has touched it.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy you're here! I always want a close girlfriend and you've been great so far! I love this!" Caroline walks with her arms hooked around Elena's as they walk out into the twilight of the day.

"Thanks." Elena laughs, this girl's energy is contagious. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to a best friend of mine. We've been friends for like all of our lives. She's 17, my age, but already a very powerful witch. And she's awesome. You two will be great friends!" Caroline squeals and Elena laughs again. She's starting to feel like talking in high pitches and walking with skipping in her steps too.

"Now I know why Tyler is so … fond of you. You're nothing but adorable." Elena gives her hand a squeeze.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline brushes it off but her cheeks flushes a little.

"He's a nice guy." Elena smiles.

Caroline says nothing but rolls her eyes, her cheeks turns even pinker and her blue eyes shine brighter.

Elena smiles and looks around taking in the surroundings. Caroline has taken her to the south part of Mystic Falls. Instead of the variety of houses in shapes and forms like in the central part, houses in this area have a slight vibe of union in their dark wooden doors, red roofs with hazy glass windows. There's a lingering scent of burning sage and herbs in the air, the mixed aroma of different spices swift around the steam coming from the open doors. Caroline stops in front of a small but cozy looking hut and knocks on the door.

"Bonnie!" She calls, knocking a few more times until the door opens and reveals a petite girl, beautiful with a caramel skin tone, big bright green eyes and long dark curly locks of black hair.

"Caroline!" Bonnie smiles a radiant smile that lifts up her dark features and hugs Caroline.

"Bonnie Bonnie! This is Elena! She's new in town with her brother, who is an absolutely _fine_ guy you should see him…" Caroline goes on her rant before anyone can stop it to happen.

"Hello I'm Elena." Elena smiles and offers her hand to Bonnie once Caroline has slowed down to take a breath.

"Good to see you!" Bonnie smiles back and takes her hand.

Elena can feel the shudder in the other girl's body when their hands touch. Bonnie gasps and shuts her eyes momentarily before opening them again to stare at Elena in an eerie and peculiar way.

"What's wrong Bon?" Caroline frowns, cautiously taking Bonnie's small shoulders in her hands.

Elena withdraws her hand, keeping her eyes on Bonnie as the girl starts to focus her gaze on them again.

"Not you too." Bonnie whispers more words, too low for Elena to hear out anything.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean?" Elena asks, rubbing her hands together in confusion.

"Damon!" Caroline screeches beside them before Bonnie can speak.

Elena looks over only to see a blurry glimpse of Carline's blond hair as she darts pass her.

"_That's_ what I mean." Bonnie says dryly, following Elena's gaze.

Caroline throws herself into a man's arms. Lean and strong figure, dark hair, flawless pale skin, defined jawline, strong arches of dark brows, piercing blue eyes and a set of sultry pouty lips. She reaches up on her tip-toes to place a kiss on Damon's cheek before wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Now, what did I say about tackling me?" Damon frowns, clearly annoyed, peeling the snickering girl off of his waist.

"You never visit me any more!" Caroline pouts when she gets detached from Damon's body.

"I made sure of that." Bonnie steps out of the shadow of her front door and comes up behind Caroline but keeps a distance between herself and the vampire.

"What?" Caroline spins around to look at her friend.

Damon doesn't get to pay attention to the girls' bantering as his eyes look over Bonnie and sees the girl behind her. His eyes find Elena and his mind blocks out everything else but her.

And as times before, her thoughts go scattered all over the place once their eyes are locked. She has never seen such blue eyes. Her body has never experienced the tingling sensation with just a look of blue eyes. Her heart has never before raced just because someone with blue eyes shows up. She has never felt upset or angry just because she sees someone kisses someone else before.

Elena shakes her head and shakes away the trap his eyes were putting her in. She walks away, finding her way back to the other side of Mystic Falls, leaving Caroline behind with Bonnie. She just needs to get away from him as soon as possible.

"Elena."

Of course he appears in front of her before she makes her way out of the area.

She keeps her eyes down, walking around him. He grabs her elbow and she spins around, twisting her arm to get out of his grip and reflexively sweeping his feet with her leg. He avoids her easily before stepping to her side and sneaks his hand under her waist and scoops her up in his arms.

"This is making me really impatient and I don't do impatient well." He huffs.

"Let go of me." She gasps, feeling the side of her body touching his chest.

She rolls over, letting herself fall off his arms before hitting the ground with a thud.

"You're asking for this." He growls.

In a blink, he has her up in his arms again. Before she can speak or kick or make another move to escape again, she feels a sharp breeze of air around her and everything turns blur for a moment.

"Oh my God!" Elena screams once the world around has stopped spinning.

She is now on top of the town's watch tower, the highest tower and she, Elena Gilbert is on top of its cone-shaped roof.

"Now if you wiggle you'll fall. All the way down. Which is a pretty long trip. So stop with all the kungfu stunts." He says calmly but a pleased smile stretched on his lips. Finally he has somewhat control over this human girl.

"Put.. put me down." She stutters.

She has never been anywhere at this height before. Sure she set foot on mountains and cliffs but definitely not on a slippery tiny peak of a watch tower's roof. She feels like her heat has stopped beating, her toes feels cold and numb, cold sweat pricks on her skin and she feels nauseous.

"Oh no I won't do that. We finally have the chance to have a civilized conversation and I'm not wasting it." He rolls his eyes.

"Pl… please…" She breaths out, squeezing her eyes shut. They are standing perfectly still but her head is spinning.

Damon frowns at her shaky voice and looks down at the girl in his arms. She really is shaking with her eyes shut and her face pales out of any color.

"Elena." He calls. "Elena, open your eyes and look at me." He shakes her lightly.

Elena takes a few deep breaths before allowing her eyes to open. It doesn't help, her heart is beating so fast she's afraid it will explode. He looks better at close distance. Much _much_ better.

"No." She shuts her eyes again and turns her head aside, doesn't notice that it means she will press her face in his shoulder.

Damon blinks. Something about her turning to him for comfort makes him feel like he is responsible to make her feel better, to make her feel safe.

"I won't let you fall." He says, surprised at how soft his voice sounds and even more surprised when he finds himself leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

He has kissed many women on many imaginable and possible places on their body in his existence. But he has never placed such a tender kiss on anyone with a more ridiculous motive as in to calm her down.

She opens her eyes, this time because she was caught off guard with that kiss.

And Damon curses silently in his head, wonders why he wants her to look at him in the first place. Those big doe-eyes of hers, radiating a melting warm brown are giving him a hard time to get himself together.

"If you're not dropping me to kill me, what are you going to do with me up here?" She asks, her voice is still a little shaky.

He rolls his eyes.

"_You_, sweetheart, are the one constantly trying to kill_ me_. I'm just responding to the attacks." He says matter-of-factly.

She frowns before tensing up again when he shifts. Damon sits down, placing his foot on the rough edge of the roof to keep himself in place before shifting her so she can sit in his lap.

"As for what to do up here. Take a look around first." He purrs in her ears as he keeps her back against him.

She does as told and eyes wide as she takes in the magnificent view of the sunset far away behind the mountains. She adverts her eyes to the tiny houses, huts and bungalows in the town, steamy with smoke coming from the chimneys.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks, fully aware of the intimacy in this romantic setting.

"Why do you hate me so much? You don't even know me." He chuckles.

"I don't hate you. I hate vampires." She replies. It was easier to talk and think when she is facing away from him. Or is it? Because her body feels like being on fire with his arms wrapped around it like this.

"Well I happen to be a vampire." He laughs a humorless laugh.

"We're on top of a tower because of that." She says. "Why are you doing this?" She repeats with a firmer voice.

"Isn't it obvious? To get to have a conversation with you without the distraction of you trying to knock my head off or putting a stake through my heart."

"I will still do it next time I have the chance." She gulps. She needs him to understand, that he needs to consider her as an enemy and treats her as one. Not like this. She can't handle this.

"Usually most people who have tried that didn't live to have the second shot, not to say the third like you did." He snorts.

"Am I supposed to feel honored?" She bites back, turning around to face him.

"You certainly can and definitely should." He returns her fury gaze with equal measure.

"Spare me the burden and kill me then." She challenges, not knowing what power drives her be so stupid.

He stares at her, clenching his teeth in anger, already feeling his fangs itching in anticipation. Doesn't she know her boiling blood is driving him mad? Is she stupid enough to challenge a vampire or just incredibly brave? He stiffens his fingers around her small waist, considering the option of pushing her off the roof and hears her scream in fear, begging for his mercy. Damon almost curses when he realizes he can't do that, wouldn't do that, doesn't want to do that.

"You're ruining the mood you know. You should really stop talking with that hostile tone." He growls, leaning in closer to her face.

"You can't compel me." She forces herself to stay still, despite the electrifying tingling on her skin when she feels his breath cools off on her lips.

"If I can, you'd be kissing me instead of pissing me off with your talking right now." He smirks.

Her eyes widens at his words. She automatically looks at his lips, his deep berry colored lips, the slight pout on his lower lip, the small shallow crease in the middle of his lower lip that makes it look so inviting and sensuous. She swallows, forcing herself to look away. His eyes catches hers and she runs through her head to make sure that she finds the memory of her drinking the cup of vervain tea after dinner. Yes. She did. She is not being compelled. Then why does it feel like her body and her mind are not working together.

She needs to stop staring at his lips. Damon curses in his head. This girl is evil. Isn't it ironic for him to say that. He leans in closer, smiling softly when she isn't pulling away. She blinks and he grabs her face in his hand before molding his lips on hers quickly, afraid to risk a second of her second-guessing. This time he moves slowly and gently, savoring the taste of her skin.

Elena shivers when he places short but firm kisses on her lips. Every thoughts she has is being wiped out. Her hands find their own way to come around his neck. Her lips fall into a rhythm with his. He runs his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. She weakly opens up to him. She let out a sigh when he slides in, slowly tasting her, exploring her eagerly while she hesitantly replies. She realizes somehow she has shifted and straddled him between her legs but she can't figure out what that means. She starts to feel light-headed when her lungs giving out the last piece of air. He breaks the kiss just in time for her to breath in. He trails down her neck with closed mouth kisses, still lost in the taste of her and the thrill of intimacy. He brushes his lips on the side of her neck and Elena's eyes snaps open.

_Vampire. _

She gasps and pushes him off without thinking. She loses her balance when his arms leaves her body as she pushes herself off of his embrace. And she falls into space, over the edge of the slippery stone roof. She screams an ear-piercing scream as her body plummets towards the ground.

She closes her eyes when something hard hits her body, bracing for the pain.

"I got you." Damon pants. He doesn't shed a drop of sweat but he feels like his heart has stayed on the roof, leaving his body. There was a sharp spark of fear stabbing through him when Elena slipped out of his arms and fell over the edge. Over the centuries he has lived, fear almost didn't exist in him. Yet now he's wondering can vampires still have heart attack?

Elena opens her eyes to realize she is again in his arms, safe and whole. He waits for her to calm down before placing her down on her feet. He tucks her wild hair back behind her ears, rubbing his thumbs on her flushed cheeks.

"This can't be happening." She pulls his hands down from her face, shaking her head violently.

"It already did." He chuckles.

"No." She keeps shaking her head before turning around and runs.

Yet again, the second time in two days he watches her running away from him. And he still wants and needs the same thing he did the first time. Only this time, he has a feeling that those feelings are mutual. If realizing that he was experiencing fear was mind-boggling for Damon, he would freak out once he realizes that at that moment another thing has come back to his soulless shell. _Hope._

* * *

_**A round of applause for Elena's resistance against Damon. I mean I'd be acting more like Caroline if I'm around Damon for real... haha. **_

**_So new chap for this story! Love it or hate it? _**

**_It's still a little all over the place for now. I'll think I'll fix it here and there later. This type of story is kinda new for me to write so I'm not very confident at all. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed it. _**

**_Thank everyone for the reviews on chap 1! I loved all of them. Thank you for keeping this story alive and going :) _**

**_Drop me a review of your thoughts on this one! _**

**_Love xoxo _**


End file.
